The Pac-Man Movie
|distributor = Universal Pictures|based on = Pac-Man video game by Toru Iwatani|director = Kieran Stark (voice of Tony Twerkson)|release date = |gross = $2,000,000|composer = John Debney|writer = Justin Carter (voice of Adult Jr. Pac-Man)|music by = The composers of the Pac-Man World trilogy's music|country = International|language = International|cast = Jerry Trainor as Pac-Man, Grace Park as Mrs. Pac-Man, Justin Carter as Jr. Pac-Man, Bella thorne as Baby Pac-Man, Michael J. Fox as Blinky, Jay Sean as Inky, Angie Harmon as Pinky, Mario Cantone as Clyde, etc...}}The Pac-Man Movie is a 2015 film based on the game of the same name. The film was produced by Bandai Namco and released by Universal Pictures on January 21, 2015. The film was released in honor of Pac-Man's 45th anniversary. Plot The film opens up on the Nakamura Island, and then zooms into a Pac-Burger restaraunt, where Pac-Man (Jerry Trainor) works. Pac-Man, serving up Pac-Fries to the next customer, sneaks a Pac-Penis and eats it. Later, the customer complains about how his "box of 33 fries" is actually a hulk's penis. Pac-Man then lies to the customer, saying that it "was just an accident". Pac-Man was widely known to be a pervert. Where the four ghosts Blinky (Michael J. Fox) the red ghost who woke up to piss blood, Inky (Jay Sean) the cyan ghost, Pinky (Angie Harmon) the pink ghost and Clyde (m The next day, Pac-Man wakes up for his cherry breakfast, and then goes out to get the newspaper. Shortly after he finishes reading the raunchy pages that include , he finds a news story about a mysterious ship coming towards the island. Pac-Man hears the buzz about the ship, and once it gets there, people get extremely excited and also cuss. The door on the ship opens, and out walks Clyde (Mario Cantone), the orange ghost. He then tells them honestly that they want to help out the Pac-People and Pac-Man then proceeds to befriend the ghosts. Two nights of sex in bed later, Pac hears noises outside, and looks out the window. He sees the ghost came here to steal all of the fruit. He warns the other Pac-People. The next day, the Pac-People realize Pac-Man was right all along. They go to Professor Pac-Man (Kieran Stark in Professor Pac-Man voice)'s laboratory, and find out that the only way to stop the ghosts is to eat them. All the Pac-People go out to find the ghost's lair, and they find out the only way to get in there is to solve a maze of dots. They eventually solve the maze and get to the lair. They haul all of Professor Pac-Man's power pellets and get ready for their "little snack" After they finish eating the 4 ghosts, they find out that there are much more of them. The ghosts eventually try to eat them, with some of them getting bitten. Pac-Man finishes off the last ghost, and lets out a huge burp. With all the fruit saved, peace is restored to the island. A decade later, Pac-Land was safe. Later on, the Ghost Gang was proven to be two-sided. At the same time as they have an arch-rivalry with Pac-Man, they plan to join in with Pac-Man on certain occasions to show their friendship. Pac-Man came to the four ghosts and realized that like many other ghosts, they are immortal. The Ghost Gang Reception Critical response Rotten Tomatoes said that 96% of people gave it a positive rating. They stated that "With the Pac-Man World character design, new risks taken and touching scenes, The Pac-Man Movie certainly chomps a pellet more powerful than even the Stomp Pellet." IGN ranked the film as #30 on their "Top 100 Abysmal Video Game Movies". They also gave it a 1/10, saying "'Game on'? FUCK NO!!!!!!!!!" Metacritic gave it a 7/10 saying that "It's a fresh idea, a great kids movie, but the adult content is too forced." IMDb gave it an 8.2/10. Box office The film was a box office success, grossing $512,000,000 out of a possible $500,000,000. Soundtrack The film's music was composed by John Debney. Trivia * All characters are in the style of Pac-Man World. * Nakamura Island is a reference to Namco, short for Nakamura Manufacturing. Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2015 films Category:CGI Animated films Category:THIS EXISTS??????!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YES!!!!!!!!!